Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Naga The Evil Returns
by silverflare101
Summary: Naga returns and destroys vestroia and is intending to destroy the entire universe once again. Will the brawlers be able to come to the rescue or will the univers be destroyed?
1. The evil that is Naga

It was an ordinary school day for Dan Kuso. His mum was doing her normal gymnastics in the lounge room and his dad was looking in the fridge for...  
Mr Kuso: Ah, PUDDING! Could this be the luckiest day i've had all week?

Mrs Kuso turned to her husband and laughed, but happened to look at the clock just above him. It was 8:00 and Dan still wasn't up. Mrs Kuso yelled out for him to get up.

Mrs Kuso: Daniel, come on you have to get up for school!

Hearing no response, she held her breath ready to yell louder. Mr Kuso turned around to see her about to yell out and he quickly covered his ears.

Up stairs in a room with clothes all over the floor slept Dan, the leader of the "Bakugan Battle Brawlers" He slept soundly in his single bed with his head hanging over the edge and was dreaming about...food?

Dan: Oh, i can't eat another. Wait, a uge piza is for fwee! Well, i don't want to stwetch my tummy, swo i'll have ten pizza with extra pickles. Oh, and puts its on Dwago's tab, pwease.

And while Dan dreamed his wild fantasy of food, Drago, in his ball form was saddly under a pair of dirty,stained socks. He had been trying to get out from under the smelly clothing all morning and he almost had, though he still kept struggerling.

Drago: I can't believe this. The worlds strongest bakugan taken down by a humans pair of socks. Why me?

Dan: Hey. that's my piza!

Drago looked up at Dan confusly and saw a dribble come out of his mouth. He saw that it was going to land on him, but he couldn't move and landed on drago's head

Drago: Humanoids are one of the creatures i'll never understand.

And while drago mumbled and shaked the dribble off his small centermetre head, Dan continued his dream until...

Mrs Kuso: DANIEL, GET UP NOW!

Dan suddenly woke up.

Dan: NOOOO PICKLES! WHOA!

Dan feel out of his bed and landed on Drago who was still under the dirty pair of socks.

Dan: Okay that hurt. Huh?

Dan suddenly noticed that Drago wasn't on his desk where he usually was. He looked under everything on the desk and under some t'shirts was his alarm clock that said 8:15

Dan: What? That can't be! Stupid clock. Drago DRAGO!

Drago appeared from under the socks. Dan saw this and commented angrily,

Dan: What'ya doing, NO TIME FOR HIDING SEEK!

But before Drago could comment Dan put him in his white t'shirt pocket and started to put on his shoes as he ran down the stairs, but tripped on the rug and fell all the way down them.

Dan: [thud] Okay, that one hurt too.

Dan's mother turned around and laughed as Dan got off the floor rubbing his bottom.

Mrs Kuso: He he, Dan your lunch is in the fridge honey, now hurry or you'll be late.

Dan was still rubbing his back side until he looked at the clock above the fridge.

Dan: YIPES! 8:25 better get a move on.

Dan raced over to the fridge and grabbed his lunch and bag, knocking his dad in the prosess with the delicious pudding.

Mr Kuso: NOOOOOOO! What kind of cruel fate is this?

Mr Kuso slammed his fist on the ground like an actor does in the movies when they experience loss or sorrow and in this situation that's what it felt like to him.

Dan looked back at his dad, broken on the ground, growling like a dog does at a cat.

Dan: DRAMATIC!

And as Dan ran for the door,his mum caught him by his arm.

Dan: Do you want me to be late or something?

Mrs Kuso giggled, than replied.

Mrs Kuso: No, but i don't want you to be embarressed.

She held up a pair of school pants and gave them to Dan. Dan scratched his head in embarressment.

Dan: Right, he he, Pants.

Dan than slipped them over his blue boxes. Drago than popped out of Dan's pocket and looked out the window.

Drago: I sure hope the bakugan on New Vestroia are having more fun than me right now.

On new vestroia

Bakugan lived peacfully on new vestroia after the fight with Naga and the Vexoes. Each attribute from pryus,haos,ventus,aquas,sebturra and darkus in it's own world once again until...

In the ventus deminsion

Skyress was saring through the ventus skies. Her gracful,aqua coloured wings made shadows on the trees below, everything was peacful until...

Suddenly bolders fell from the sky, lightning struck, dark and light trying to over take the green ventus sky, waves started crashing from nowhere and lava came crushing down from the mountains like a vocano.

The deminsions started to rip through eachother and gravity felt heavy to skyress, who was trying her best to dodge the huge bolders that kept pouring down like rain. Skyress was confused, stressed and felt like tons fell on her back. Skyress asked herself a question,

Skyress: Wha...whats goin...going on, the deminsions are opening up again and i...i feel so we...weak. WAIT! Whats that?

Skyress looked up at the sky where she saw a figure that looked was huge, it was a dragon, it was Naga.

Skyress: NAGA!

Naga looked down at skyress and laughed evily.

Naga: Ah, skyress how nice to see you my dear. How have you been? It's good to see this beautiful destruction isn't it.

Skyress was speechless, she struggled to get the words out from being tired and overwhelmed.

Skyress: How...how di...did you..esc...escape?

Naga looked up to the sky and took a long, deep,smoothing breath and turned back to Skyress who was getting hit by the smaller bolders.

Naga: Hah, you know what, i think your too tired to hear the answer, but since i'm a gentleman i'll put you out of your misery.

Naga started to make a energy ball in his mouth, but it was made from all the different attributes except ventus. He throw it at her, hitting her directly in the left wing. She came down to the ground, pleeding and bleeding out with pain. Naga laughed again and made another energy ball, though this time it had ventus in it. He started to destroy everything and enjoyed doing it.

Poor skyress could only watch as she saw her planet, her home being demolished again by Naga. Naga attacked all the other ventus bakugan, injuring them badly or even killing them. Skyress screamed out in pain and sorrow as the world she once knew turned into a waste land. Skyress than passed out before seeing the rest of the destruction done by the evil that was Naga.

But how did Naga escape and how will Vestroia save itself? Will the bakugan brawlers come to the rescue? Read next to find out 


	2. A new friend

Dan speed down the street on his red BMX, constantly looking down at his watch, getting more parinoid as he looked.

- "Man oh man, i'm gonna be so late. Thanks a lot drago." Dan said angrilily. Drago popped his head out of dan's jacket pocket and replied.

- "Don't blame me. I told you you shouldn't of stayed up all night at bakugan interspace. No one was going to be there at 3am in the morning." Dan looked at drago and smiled confiniently and added smartly.

- "No way, no one was there because i happen to be..." Dan than let go his handle bars, started to pose and continued while shouting.

- "THE BEST BRAWLER IN THE WORLD!" Dan than lost his balance and quickly held onto the handle bars again.

- "Phew, that was close." Dan said while scratching his head embarassly. Drago shook his head and said confidently.

- "Well that might be true. But you never know, there might be a brawler out there with more talent than you." Dan looked up into the sky and added excitedly.

- "Well if there is, i loved to meet and brawl against this person." Dan than looked back at his watch, that said 8:45 and shouted.

- "ARHH, ONLY 15 MINUETS TO GET THERE! BETTER MOTOR!" Dan than zoomed down the street once again.

In town close to runo's resturant, a girl around dan's age ran out of her small white house and shouted.

- "See'ya mum. Wish me luck!" As she shut the door behind her, her mother replied.

- "Goodbye brittney. Enjoy the first day at your new school." Brittney pulled out the white wheels on boots and zoomed down the street. Brittney had dark orange coloured straight hair that went to her elbows, a long piece of fringe that covered her right eye and big purple eyes. She wore a purple shirt with an open black vest over that. She had light grey shorts that were just above knee height, a brown belt that went diagonaly down, black socks that went just under her knee and violet boots that were shin height. Brittney had just transferred to the same town as dan and was very eager to meet the "Bakugan Battle Brawlers". She didn't have a bakuagan yet, but was very excited to get one. She always dreamed to get Storm Skyress, shun's first bakugan because she was smart, brave and very beautiful. She started to think about her first day.

- "Oh man, am i siked. Moving to the same town as dan, julie, runo, marucho and shun, it's a dream come true." Brittney imagined herself shaking hands with her favourite brawler, Shun Kazami and blushed while she did. But her fantasy was soon interupted when she started to hear girls shouting.

- "HEY, WATCH OUT." Brittney opened her eyes to find she was just about to collide with a girl with long light blue hair in 2 ponytails and a girl with grey hair with 1 ponytail. The one with the light blue hair wore yellow shorts with a elbow length red top, that had white sleeves at the end of it, white and orange socks that went just below her knees and cherry red slip-on shoes. The other wore a pale pink tank-top with yellow hearts, grey jeans and white boots. Brittney tried to slow down, but couldn't. She tried hanging on to a pole, but her hands slipped right off and the three girls had a very rough collision. Brittney and the other girls rubbed at their heads. The one with the two ponytails stood up and exclaimed annoyingly.

- "Hey, whats the big idea girl." The other girl stood up and added less annoyed.

- "You know you shouldn't be going that fast." She than looked down at her hands, to find she had broken her pinkie nail on the left hand. She gasped and shouted.

- "OH MY GOSH, I'VE BROKE A NAIL!" Brittney stood up, still scratching her head, than noticed who she had bumped into. She started to jump around and scream excitedly.

- "You 2 are runo and julie, from the bakuan battle brawlers. Wow, i can not believe i'm actually talking to you." Brittney noticed julie freaking out about her nails and runo still rubbing her head and said.

- "Oh, in all the excitement i forgot to apoligize. I'm so, so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please accept my apology. It's my first day and i don't want it to be a bad one. I mean meeting you is more awesome than anything, but..." Runo and julie looked at eachother and runo interupted brittney's drama queen moment.

- "Hey, it's no biggy. I mean it was accident. Anyway, what's your name?" Brittney looked at runo and julie, took a deep breath and replied.

- "Brittney Mc-silver. I just moved to this town yesterday." Julie jumped with excitement and ran over to brittney and said.

- "So i guess your pretty eager to meet the others, huh? So since your such a big fan, who's your fav brawler?" Brittney stared at the ground and blushed, but decided to change the subject.

- "Ah julie, runo can i pleeease see your bakugan tigreera and gorem? It would mean a lot to me." The 2 girls got out their bakugan and showed them to brittney. Tigreera and gorem rolled out of their ball form.

- "Hello young lady. I'm gorem." Tigreera than said.

- "Hello human, i am tigreera." Brittney's eyes widened at them and she shouted.

- "Wow, i can't believe i'm meeting you. This day must be a dream." But the exciting moment was about to end for her because the surroundings around them all stopped like time had stopped. The 3 girls all stared at the sky as a portal opened. The portal was grey, white and black. Though when it got bigger the girls had no where to run and they were all sucked in. They all screamed as they fell through, but as they got further through their screams fainted away and soon after the portal closed and everything went back to normal.

Sorry, it's been a while since i've wrote more on this story, but i finally got around to doing it. I hope you liked my new character and this chapter. 


	3. They're BACK!

It was the end of that school day, the one that Dan was almost late for. "RIIIIING!" The school bell finally rang, home time or for Dan battling time. "Alright FINALLY!" Dan thought to himself as he jogged for the door. Dan was the first out of his class, basically pushing past anyone in front of him in enjoyment. To him school was as worthless as chores. They were two of the things that came between him and brawling. He looked back at his classes door, where everyone was walking out of, but they didn't look happy and excited like Dan. In fact they all got into groups and started to discuss something. Dan stopped for a moment after over hearing some details.  
"Hey did you hear?"  
"Yeah, pretty freaky."  
"I heard it happened to two Bakugan brawlers."  
"Really, and they dissapeared without a trace? Whoa!" Dan eyes widened, he thought about the information he over heard.  
"Two brawlers missing?" He turned back to the direction he was heading, shaking his head trying to forget what he'd heard. "No way." Though he couldn't help, but glance at them over his shoulder as he begun to start walking down stairs leading to the bottom floor where his locker was. Dan started walking down the hallway, where all the lockers were. He walked down past them until he was at his locker, locker 33. He started turning his combination lock, talking quietly to himself. "Hope nothing happened to Marucho, Julie, Runo or..."  
"DAN!" Someone had called his name, his voice was very familiar. Though too many things were going through his mind to really care who it was. He looked over his shoulder in the direction where the voice had come from. Half way down the hallway he saw someone running. A boy that was Dans age with long black hair shoulder length. He wore a white untucked school shirt like Dan, black jeans and black shoes. Almost like Dan, but instead of black Dan had light blue jeans and read and white sneakers. After about 3 seconds Dan knew who it was.  
"SHUN!" He called back to him, but by now Shun was about two metres away from Dan, who had quickly opened his locker and got Drago out. "Hey bud." Dan said as they knuckled each others fists. Shun looked quite anxious about something, as did Dan.  
"You ready?" Shun asked. Dan smile confidently at him. He shut his locker behind him and laughed a little.  
"Are you kidding, i was born ready." Drago, in his ball form jumped onto Dans shoulder from his hand, Ingram (Shuns bakugan) did the same. "You ready to battle Drago?" Ingram asked his opponent.  
"Yes, this will be quite a battle." Drago replied respectively. Dan looked down at Drago and added, sounding very cocky.  
"Yeah, but we all know that i'll win, right Shun?" Shun chuckled under his breath.  
"Don't count us out too early. I have plans to win as well." Dan folded his arms and replied.  
"That's what i hoped you'd say. Now i don't want a friendly battle." Shun nodded and looked at Ingram.  
"Don't worry, we'll give it our all." They both held out their hands, ready to shake.  
"May the best brawler win." Shun added. Dan and Shun shook hands, both having the same confident look.  
"Don't worry, he will." Dan assured Shun with a slight confident sigh in his voice. Drago looked at Ingram.  
"Good luck Ingram." Ingram looked back at Drago.  
"Same to you Drago."  
Though the match hadn't started, it was already starting to heat up. But it wasn't quite as hot in Moscow Russia, in fact it was raining snow where Alice and her grandpa, Michael Gehabich lived. They lived far out in a forest near the mountains, Alice's grandpa had his laboratory there also, since he was a scientist. They lived in a small cottage, far from any city or town, perhaps so Professor Gehabich could have peace and quiet to work. Alice was in their kitchen, cooking up a soup made from her own recipe for her Grandpa.  
"Grandpa's been working so hard lately, he must be real hungry." Alice was standing over her stove, tasting her soup. "hmmm...needs abit more salt." She said to herself as she put her spoon on the bench. She wiped her hands on her pale pink apron that covered her blue jeans and light green sweater and walked over towards a cupboard.  
"La la na na laa." She started to sing as she reached the cupboard. She reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a white bag that had 'SALT' written on it in black letters. She started to walk back over to the stove with the bag. Starting to feel worried about her grandpa.  
"I haven't seen him for quite a while. I better check on..." "ARHHHHH!" Alice dropped the bag of salt all over the floor and her white boots and turned towards the door with a shocked look on her face.  
"GRANDPA!" She shouted in terror as she ran for the door. Outside it was heavily snowing like a blizzard that Alice could hardly move as she rapidly ran for the laboratory. The only thing keeping her moving was the terrible feeling in her heart.  
"What's happening in here?" She asked herself in horror as she reached the door, almost covered in snow. "NO, GO AWAY!" Her face was pale as she shouted once again.  
"GRANDPA!" She turned the door knob without thinking and ran in like a flash of lightning. She knocked anything over in her path to Professor Gelabich's lab, thinking only of the worst. She started hearing more than one voice as she opened the door to the research lab, only a crack. Enough to properly hear and see what was going on. "YOU CAN'T, I WON'T ALLOW YOU!" Professor Gelabich shouted as he started to fall to his knees holding his head in his hands. Alice was so scared she couldn't move or think for that matter. She couldn't look away, it was as if her eyes could never close. She started to hear the other voice. It echoed from everywhere.  
"Youuuu cannnn't stooop meeee!" It called back. "Who is that? How come it's seems so familiar, but so terrible." Somehow, Alice reconized the voice, but couldn't quite remember. It was like she had heard it in a bad dream a long time ago.  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" "Ohhhh, buuuut iiiiii willllll!" Alice had had enough. Her fear had turned to anger, as if something or someone inside her that had left had come back. She ran to her grandpa shouting.  
"WHAT'S WRONG?" He looked up, shaking and pale. She stopped when she looked into his eyes. In his eyes was fear and anger. They weren't normal, they were almost evil. The fear had came back, making her legs feel like jelly as he shouted.  
"NO, ALICE RUN! HE'S COMING!" He motion for her to run he almost collapsed on to the floor. Alice's started to twitch as she saw his face changing. His hair turning purple and his face now green.  
"RUNNNnnn!" He shouted again, but no his voice started to echo and fade away. Alice stood their shocked in terror. Pale, shivering and trembling as he stood up again with his head down.  
"N...no." She said to herself when she saw his face.  
"HAL-GGG" He shouted as he lifted his head with a huge grin on his wrinkled green face. "It's been a while Alice, my dear." He said smoothly like an evil villian from a movie, but unlike a movie this was real. Alice fell to her knees, crying, staring at the ground with her eyes still twitching.  
"Ho...how?" She asked him with fear. He started curling his mustache with his finger, chuckling like a mad man.  
"How did i manage to come back? A good question, but you seemed too shocked to hear the answer, so..."  
Alice looked up at him, terrified as he made some sort of energy ball in his hand.  
"I'll just put you out of your misery!" He lifted his hand up into the air, ready to attack. Alice could only watch in terror at the sight. His hand came down. Alice quickly closed her eyes before it hit. BOOM!" Their was a big, thunderous noice, but no pain. Alice slowly open her eyes.  
"What?" She asked quietly as she looked up. Her eyes were wide when she had saw what had happen. There was a big quater shape in the floor half way across the lab, but far from Alice and...another person, who was standing up in front of her. She looked up at the mystery person slowly. A boy. Black shoes. Purple trousers. A white jacket and spiky blond hair. Her eyes glimmered at the sight of that person.  
"It's you." The boy looked over his shoulder. His face concealed by a red and blue mask.  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a very familiar voice that she thought she'd never heard again. A strong, brave voice.  
"Masquerade, you're back." She exclaimed with shock before she passed out, being totally overwhelmed. Masquerade kneeled down and picked her gently up off the floor in his arms and turned back to Hal-g, who had his back turned.  
"So, you're back too." He asked Hal-g. Hal-g started laughing, bringing tears to his own eyes.  
"HAHAHAAHAAA!" Masquerade shook his head in shame.  
"To think i trusted you once, you creepy old fool." Hal-g looked back at him and asked with that creepy echoing voice of his.  
"Commme onnn, arennn't youuuu happyyyy tooo seeee meee?" Masquerade gave Hal-g a stare that he gave his enemies before a battle, though it was mixed with more anger. He pointed towards Hal-g.  
"He's back isn't he? Naga is back?" Masquerade asked him. Hal-g started to chuckle again. He looked up and shouted, like he was surrounded with people.  
"YESSSS ANNNND THISSSS TIMMMME, WEEEE WILLLLL DESTROOOOOY YOUUU ALLLLL! HAHAHAHAHAAAHAA"

* * *

**WOW, it's been awhile since i've updated, but finally here it is chapter 3. PHEWWW! Enjoy! =) Hope everyones happy that _they're _back! ;)**


	4. The HATESHINAI dimension?

Masquerade looked at Alice, who was unconscious in his hands, hearing that awful laughter coming from that freak, Hal-g. He looked up at Hal-g for a second, than returned back to Alice. "I better put you somewhere safe", he thought to himself. He walked over and sat Alice in a corned leaned up against a broken piece of metal. "I'm sorry Alice, when we reunited again, i hoped for it to be on better terms." He smiled gently as Alice moved her head from side to side. "She looks cold", Masquerade thought to himself". He kneel down next to her. He took of his jacket and laid it over Alice, which, somehow, made her smile. Not a happy or relieved smile, just a comfort smile. He stood up slowly and turned to face Hal-G, who was still looking upwards with his head bent back, laughing like a mad man, a mad man out of control. His green hand pointed towards the roof Rage crawled onto his face. Masquerade's smile turned to an immediate frown. Rage crawled onto his face. Hal-G kept laughing wildly, which made Masquerade even more angry.

"Ye-yes, yo-you wi-will al-all be de-destroyed AHAHAHA!" Masquerade started to growl under his breath and his teeth started to grind. "Yes yes YES!" Hal-G went on. "Al-all de-destroyed...oh?" He looked at Masquerade. Noticing his head was hanging down, his hands clenched so tightly that he saw red spots of blood through his gloves and his entire body was shaking.  
"M-my dear, dear boy, a-are y-you a-angry? A-are y-you go-going to throw a ta-tantrum?" He chuckled and started to do some kind of old man jig with a whistle while clapping his hands.  
"You crazy old fool..." Masquerade whispered under his breath in a threatening voice. Hal-G stopped dancing and looked back at him.  
"Hmmm, d-did y-you s-say s-something?" Masquerade clenched his hands even tighter.

"W-well...OUT WITH IT!" Hal-G shouted in a thunderous echoing voice that made the whole room shake. "YOU'RE CRAZY!", Masquerade shouted with rage, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE DONE?" Hal-G Smiled again and began to chuckle.  
"Of course i do." His voice had no more echoing, but instead it sounded deeper and less irritating. "Well...?" Masquerade impatiently asked. There was no answer, just a quiet laugh that could hardly be heard. "WELL?" He asked again, now even more impatiently. Hal-G turned his head slightly to the right and suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Hal-g was gone. Masquerade gasped with shock. He looked rapidly side to side and up and down. Masquerade was shocked. "Where is he? Where'd he go?", Masquerade asked himself as he moved his eyes left and right.

After a few minuets of looking, he turned and started to walk towards Alice, thinking he was gone, but he was wrong.  
"Where am i you may ask..." Masquerade stooped in his tracks, Hal-G was there, right behind him. He quickly turned around, but he was gone, again. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Masquerade shouted with annoyance. He was becoming impatient again. He started to sweat, twitch and clench his hands tighter each second. But after a moment, he appeared, but not behind him. He was a few feet in front of him. Masquerade froze as he appeared before him. He was so fast he didn't even have time to react. "I'm right here." Hal-g answered with a grin. Masquerade felt like he was in some kind of shocked trance, but after a short moment, he regained himself and asked, feeling as though he was being mocked.  
"How'd you become so fast old man?" Again, no answer just a chuckle. "He's mocking me", Masquerade thought to himself, "How dare he insult me like this!". He started to become angry. Very angry. So angry, he shouted and ran at him with his hand clenched. "YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" He was running with extreme speed at him. No regular human could run as fast as Masquerade was, but he wasn't fast enough. He pushed his fist forward, ready to make contact, but Hal-g just simply stepped a bit to the right and stretched his foot out, tripping Masquerade.

"Whoops." Hal-g laughed at the sight as Masquerade hit the metal floor hard, very hard. A sharp pain went up his right leg. So painful that he screamed out in pain. He hesitated, but than looked down at his leg to find it twisted upwards. Another sharp pain went up his leg, which made him scream out even more. "Oh, i see you've got a boo boo, hehehe." Hal-G teased him. Behind his screams of pain he gave Hal-G threatening looks, even though he was helpless now. Hal-g laughed and moved towards him slowly. Showing no pity. Masquerade, without knowing, started to move away from him as fast as he could. "Wh-whats going on?" He thought to himself, "Why am i moving away from him?, He looked up at Hal-G, who was a couple of steps away from him. Hal-G kept chuckling, until he came to a stop.

"My, look at the scared face of yours." Masquerade didn't know what he meant. Was he making fun of him again? He tried to talk, but all that came out were mumbled words. "I don't believe it, am i actually scared?," He thought to himself with disbelief, "No, i can't be! Not him, I'm not scared of him!". Hal-G was now directly in front of him, with an big, ugly smile, showing his yellow teeth. He looked up at the old man with a scared, but angry mixed face expression. "Wh-what are y-you l-looking at?" He finally got the words out, but they didn't sound threatening like he hoped, he sounded like he was the one who was threatened. Hal-g gave a short laugh, than put his foot over Masquerades right leg. Masquerade gasped.  
"Wait, wh-what are you..." Hal-G's foot came down fast, slamming down on his twisted leg. A huge pain shot through, not only his leg, but his entire body. "AHHHHH!" Masquerade screamed. This was the most painful thing he had ever felt and he couldn't even defend himself. Hal-G lifted his leg again and slammed it down. He did it again and again and again. Masquerade was helpless, he couldn't do anything, except scream and shout.

"I guess I've won, wouldn't ya say my boy? Hehehe." He asked as he kept slamming his foot down on the boy's leg.  
"I think i should beat you up more often, how about it boy?" Masquerade just kept screaming and shouting.  
"NO, PLEASE STOP!" He begged Hal-g. Hal-G laughed, than asked, showing no mercy.  
"Only if you say extra pretty please with extra sugar with a cherry on top." Hal-G sarcastically responded while he slammed down his foot for the thirteenth time.  
"14, 15, 16, 17, 18..." He counted as he slammed down with small laughs between each number.  
"19, 2..." "ENOUGH!" Hal-G stopped at the command. "HAL-G, YOU'RE FORGETTING OUR PLAN!" Hal-G seemed frozen, until he chuckled and moved away from Masquerade after he slammed his foot down one more time. Masquerade didn't even shout. He didn't even move. He just laid on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Come on, Naga, why do you always ruin my fun?" Hal-G asked while he pointed at Masquerade with a bony green finger. Masquerade seemed to stop breathing at that moment.  
"Naga? He's already here." He thought to himself with disbelief. "DON'T QUESTION ME, JUST COME BACK IMMEDIATELY! IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND PHASE OF MY...I MEAN 'OUR' PLAN!" Naga replied with a demanding tone.  
At that moment, Masquerade started to pull himself up. He squinted and winced as he did, trying to hide his pain from Hal-G.  
"Oh...,fine! I guess we'll finish this at another time. Until than, boy." Hal-G said with a cocky tone as he started to fade away. Masquerade reached out and shouted.  
"WAIT!" But he was gone leaving an echo of his voice. "UNTIL THAN, UNTIL than, until than..." Than his voice faded away and there was silence, finally.

"You ready to brawl Shun?" Dan asked as he wiped his nose with his thumb in a cocky tone. Shun scuffed at him, than replied with a sarcastic, threatening tone.  
"Only if you're ready to lose." Dan responded, giving a short chuckle. "Dream on bro." Shun flicked his hair out of the way of his eyes, trying to tease Dan. Than they both lifted their hands with their bakugan between their fingers, ready to brawl. They both gave a 'good luck' smile as they did, showing their respect for each other. A small crowd had gathered in the park where they were about to brawl. The crowd was shouting at them, chanting their names.  
"GO DAN!" "GO SHUN!" "YOU CAN DO IT!" "COME ON GUYS! GIVE US A GOOD BATTLE!"

The match was about to begin. Everyone was starting to get tense and it started to get quiet. There was silence for a while, until Dan and Shun started to shout.  
"BAKUGAN...!" The crowd started to go wild, some jumping, some shouting and some were clenching fists and punching the air.  
"BRAWL...Huh?" They both stopped in confusion. They noticed it was silent, like everything had froze. They looked around slowly and gasped. Everything had froze. Some people were still in mid air from when they were jumping, peoples mouths were wide open, birds that were flying had froze in the air. Everything had stopped, even time itself.

"Whats going on?" Shun asked, shocked, as he looked around at everyone. "I don't know, dude!" Dan responded while he scratched at his head. Drago gasped with shock.  
"Dan, remember how everything used to freeze when there was a bakugan battle?" Drago asked his partner as he jumped on Dan's shoulder. Dan clicked his fingers.  
"That's right! This is just like that. Everything and everyone just froze." "Except the ones who were brawling." Shun added with folded arms.  
"So this is what it looks like? Amazing!" Ingram exclaimed with amazement as he floated next to shun. Dan started to walk over to them while he stared at the frozen waterfall in the middle of the park.  
"Yes, it would be amazing if it were on good terms!" Drago said with a serious tone. Dan looked down at his partner as they reached Shun and Ingram.  
"What do ya mean by that?" Dan asked. Shun quickly responded. "He means that ever since we came back from New Vestroia, brawls that freeze everything shouldn't happened since we use gauntlets now. Seeing this happen is just..."  
"Impossible. That's exactly what i mean", Drago interrupted and finished Shun's sentence. "I think something horrible is going to happen." Drago feared.  
"I think that too", Dan begun as he folded his arms behind his head. "Every time something like this happens, you know it's gonna be bad, right Shun?" Dan asked as he looked at him. Shun didn't respond. He was too busy concentrating on the sky with wide eyes.

"Hey Shun, are you alright?" Ingram finally asked feeling worried. "It's probably him just being arrogant as usual hehehe!" Dan teased with a short laugh.  
"Dan, Drago, you gotta look at this!" Shun said with a gulp. He pointed at the sky. "Look at that. Somethings forming." Dan, Drago and Ingram looked up at where he was pointing to see a large grey void looking thing in the sky.  
"That looks like the portal that leads to Vestroia." Dan pointed out. "Only, bigger." Ingram added. They all stared in amazement and confusion. "What's going on?" They all asked, but their question was about to be answered.

It started to become windy, very windy. So windy, that it almost knocked them all to the ground.  
"YO, WHERE'D THIS WIND COME?" Dan asked with a shout as he covered his face and held onto his bakugan.  
"IT MUST BE THE VOID!" Shun responded as he held onto Ingram, who had almost been blown away.  
"Thanks Shun." He said greatfully.

The winds became stronger over time. So strong that Dan had to hold a pole so he wouldn't get blown away. Even Shun had a hard time keeping his feet from slipping.  
"The voids getting closer!" Ingram shouted out as he saw it coming towards them. It got even windier now. Chairs, plants and rocks were flying and disappearing into the grey void. It was lucky for the people who had been frozen were stuck to the ground like glue. But it wasn't so lucky for the others, who were holding on for dear life. Dan noticed Shun struggling to keep his footing.  
"SHUN, GRAB HOLD OF SOMETHING OR YOU'LL BE BLOWN INTO THAT THING!" Dan shouted as he clenched even tight onto the pole.  
"DAN, I KNOW THIS MAY SOUND CRAZY, BUT I THINK WE SHOULD GO THROUGH THAT VOID!" He responded.  
"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Dan yelled at him. "I HEARD SOME BRAWLERS HAD DISAPPEARED! MAYBE THIS IS PROBABLY WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!" He answered him. Dan looked at Drago, who was in his pocket.  
"What'da think?" He asked his partner for advice. Drago thought for a moment, than responded.  
"I SAY WE GO!" Dan gulped, but nodded. "OKAY LETS GO THAN!" He shouted out to everyone. They all shouted. "OKAY!" Than, with a little hesitation, Dan let go of the pole and flew towards the void while he yelled and screamed. Shun stopped resisting and let himself get blown away as well.

"AMAZING IT FEELS LIKE I'M ON A ROLLER COASTER!" Dan shouted as they got closer to the void.  
" HE WE GO! BE SURE TO HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Drago warned Shun and Dan as they began to go through the void. They nodded and had a long breath before the held it. 'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'

Marucho knocked on the front door of the Kuso residence. "Hm...i wonder how Dan's doing? I haven't heard from him in weeks!" He thought to himself as he stared at the door. He was about to knock again, but the door begun to open with Mrs Kuso answering it.  
"Oh, hello Marucho dear. How are you?" She asked with a smile. "I'm doing good Mrs Kuso. How are you?" He answered politely. "That's good to hear. I'm very well, thank you." She responded with a giggle. "If you're looking for Dan, he should be coming home any minute now. He's probably out there now brawling hehe." Marucho suddenly gasped, which made Mrs Kuso jump.  
"What wrong dear?" She asked feeling frightened. Marucho quickly looked at her and smiled with closed eyes.  
"Oh nothing, well if you see Dan can you tell him to come to my place, please?" He asked politely. She nodded and giggled.  
"Of course sweety." "Thank you. Well, i have to go now. Fare well Mrs Kuso, have a nice day." He said as he waved and begun to walk down the walkway.  
"I will! Good bye. Remember you can stop by anytime you want." She waved back before she closed the door.

Marucho had a intense face as he thought to himself while he walked down the street.  
"I hope the same thing that happened to Runo and Julie hasn't happened to Dan or Shun. If it has, we may be in..." But suddenly a voice called out.  
"MASTER MARUCHO!" Marucho looked across the street to see his butler out side a black limousine. "I'm sorry to rush you, but your parents are waiting for you." Marucho nodded, but looked at the sky for a moment and thought.  
"If they have gone to the HATESHINAI dimension, it will be hard for them to get back." He than turned his attention to his butler again and quickly smiled. He replied in a care free tone, trying to hide his concerns.  
"Oh right, i must of got, uh...distracted." Marucho scratched at his head and blushed as he walked over.  
"Of course." The butler bowed his head as he entered the car and shut the door gently behind him.  
By the way, 'HATESHINAI' means Never ending. I'm guessing some of you were wondering what it meant. I know this chapter was a bit more, how should i say it, violent in a way. But i wanted to spice the story up a bit. Any way HOPED YOU LIKED! =D


End file.
